1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact, multipin, waterproof connector with improved waterproofing between a connector housing and a plurality of leads connected to terminals, and to a method for assembly such as waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a waterproof connector, a plurality of waterproof covers 18 are each inserted into waterproof cover housing depressions. In such a waterproof connector, however, when the connector has a large number of pins, the number of waterproof covers also becomes large, and the task of inserting each of the waterproof covers into the waterproof cover housing depressions becomes arduous, requiring a large amount of time.
Additionally, there is the problem that if there is even one location into which a cover is inadvertently not inserted, water can intrude through that part, thereby destroying the watertight integrity of the overall connector.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof connector that simplifies the task of inserting the rubber waterproofing covers, enabling insertion in a short amount time, and that also prevents inadvertent missing covers, and to provide a method for assembling such a waterproof connector.